


What You're Afraid Of

by a_salty_alto



Series: YusuHaru Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Status Effects, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: "Noir, Fox got hit with fear, can you go get him?" Futaba asks.





	What You're Afraid Of

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for YusuHaru week, and the prompt was "fears"

"Damn it, Fox is- wait, wait, no, shit! Fox, get back here!"

  
Yusuke runs away from the front lines, straight past Haru, terrified.

  
"Noir, Fox got hit with fear, can you go get him?" Futaba asks.

  
"Of course."

  
Haru chases Yusuke down and finds that luckily, he's found a dead end.

  
Yusuke's shaking.

  
"Hey darling," Haru says as she approaches him. Yusuke flinches. "Shh it's okay. It's just me."

  
"H-Haru?"

  
"Yes dear. C'mon, we're going to go back to the others and get you help."

  
"Haru," Yusuke sobs, "I can't see. I can't-"

  
That takes her by surprise. Haru's been fortunate enough to have never been afflicted with fear and it hadn't occured to her to ask what that was like. She supposes she'd always assumed it just made you afraid, but given Yusuke's condition it seemed more like it showed you your fears. Or didn't as the case would be.

  
"I'm useless. I can't paint. I can't fight. I can't see your face, what am I going to do, wh-"

  
"Yusuke, Yusuke it's fine. You're fine. I'm right here." Haru says encouragingly. She takes his hand and starts leading him back towards the Monabus.

  
Yusuke's breathing gets heavier. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

  
"You've nothing to apologize for. It'll be fine."

  
"I can't do anything, you're going to leave and-"   
Haru stops, turns towards Yusuke and gives him a kiss.

  
"I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't leave you for something like this."

  
Yusuke stops shaking and his breathing starts to even out. Haru starts leading him towards the others again.

  
"You've got nothing to be afraid of, love."


End file.
